Changing the Future
by Blue-food-is-Good-food
Summary: Renee has practically disowned Bella. The Cullen's and Bella receive some books that they read on their own. When they meet, they decide to change the way their future will be set. Read to see what happens. Canon couples and please review to let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Alright so this is a story that was in one of my eleven notebooks with stories and it had the most done (I think) so I typed the first chapter up. Let me know!

Changing the Future

Epov-

Alice slipped into another vision. I watched it with her, as I usually do, and was almost in hysterics. A human mailman was trying to find our house and would drive past the driveway every time. Carlisle ended up getting home from his shift at the hospital and helping him by taking the package and telling him not to worry, that it would be brought to me. Alice then said, " Edward. It's a package of books for you. When Carlisle comes in, ask for the package and bring Emmett and Jasper upstairs with you to read them. Have fun, oh and just remember... This is a big thing. Don't mess it up." I smiled at her and did what she told me to. When we got up to my room, I opened the box and saw a note inside. It said:  
" Edward, my name is Stephenie Meyer. I am also a vampire. My talent is quiet similar to your Alice's. I can tell the future and when this vision overtook me I had to write it and send this to you. Unless you change the events that occur in this book, this is how the next few years of your life will pan out. Now, Bella is a real girl and will arrive in Forks in fourteen hours. Tell Alice if he wants to find out anything on her family to go to Bolixi . Good luck!  
Stephenie" I looked at the note shocked and recalled what Stephenie said to Alice. I grabbed the first book in the pile and read the title, Twilight. Even more intrigued, I read the preface. I gave some credit to Stephenie, she knew how to draw someone in. Even a vampire.

Even though we hadn't started the stories I was sure something bad would happen at least a few times so I was glad Alice had me bring Emmett and Jasper. Jasper for the emotional support and Emmett could be the comedian, like always. I reread the preface and we started the books.

Bpov

"Bella, hurry and finish up there. You got a last minute package and we have to get to the airport!" Renee, my _mother_, called out to me. I walked down the stairs cautiously to the kitchen where a package with my name scrawled across it was. Near my name was an S and then an M. I opened the box and saw a note and five books. I decided to read the note first, it said:  
" Bella,  
My name is Stephenie Meyer. These books are about how the next few years of your life will play out if no one changes anything. Right now, Edward and his brothers are on page 109 of New Moon, the second book. He is real Bella, no matter how surreal things become. Please read these books and help to change the events. Remember, he is real.  
Best wishes,  
Stephenie."

I was shocked. This Stephenie Meyer knew how my life was going to turn out, unless I changed things. I put all of the books except for Twilight into my carry-on bag and thought about the books while I told Renee I was ready to go. Maybe something good would happen like I'd fall in love. I doubt it though. I'm not tan or sporty. I'm just me.

We arrived at the airport with about ten minutes to spare. Thankfully security and baggage didn't take long. I was there when they called the plane and boarded after giving Renee an awkward hug. Then they called the final announcement and I boarded the plane. I put in the ear-buds for my my new iPod Renee had bought me and turned the music up then grabbed Twilight. Reading the prologue I thought, wow this is good. Going through the first chapter I realised I was wearing the same things as the first character and then remembered what Stephenie has said that all of this was about my life and then thought about the fact that this was all of my thoughts and my life. Scary, I know. After the four hours to Seattle then two to Port Angeles I finished the first book and made some headway into the second, New Moon. I was amazed. Edward's a vampire with all of the Cullen's. I had to stop right when I got a paper cut to get off the plane and I was upset. I thought about all of the Cullen's powers and thought, maybe if I let Alice and Rose, if she will, help me then maybe I'll look better. I mean, I fought her helping me the whole first book and I'm assuming I'll end up doing that for all of the books. I wasn't too happy with what happened in Port Angeles and hoped Edward would sort it out.

In the car Charlie told me that he had bought me Billy Black's old truck just like he did in Twilight so I said, " Wow, Dad! Thank you so much!"  
"You're welcome." he said gruffly like he was embarrassed just like he did in the book.

Epov

Emmett, Jasper, and I just finished Twilight and New Moon. I started thinking about Bella. She sounds so beautiful and strong. She's so insecure and it made me want to squeeze her in a hug until she believed me. Of course, I would be careful. I can't even imagine leaving her and I haven't even met her yet. She dealt with my crap for months and still loved me. She loved me for me and not for the money or anything. She knew who I was on the inside even if I didn't. She was truly an inside and out beautiful person.  
'You love her already,' Jasper thought and I nodded to acknowledge I heard him. Emmett hadn't noticed our silent conversation and I felt shocked when I realised I meant what I had told Jasper. I've waited for 108 years for her now she's here. Well, will be soon. I thought about the fact that I fought changing her and thought about it. I wouldn't make her marry me to change her. Although I would like to have her tied to me in every way that way I don't have to worry about her dad getting mad at me. I would feel horrible if I was the reason something in their lives changed so drastically so quickly.

We opened Eclipse and saw another note fall out from the book. It said,  
Edward, Emmett, Jasper

You've seen how the next two years of your life should have panned out if you hadn't read these books. Jasper, stop beating yourself up. Bella is on page 209, no, 210 of New Moon. She doesn't blame you. She's just upset that she hasn't come up with a way to help you get used to her. Edward, she doesn't think you could exist and wants you. She will be crying in about an hour because she'll have gotten to the Volterra part and couldn't read anymore. Also, Renee has said she didn't want any parental custody which bugs her immensely. Bring everyone there and it should be fine. Rose will see that she actually loves you because you will give her Twilight then New Moon. Renee and Bella were just on the phone and Renee told her which caused Bella to read with a fury. That's how she's read so fast. It was like seeing a human reading as fast as a vampire. Anyway, good luck.

Stephenie

I wanted to ask all of the family to meet with me but before I could say anything Alice, always helpful, called, "Family meeting in the living room. Now, please." I walked down the stairs and sat in the head chair. I thanked Alice then cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. I cut to the chase and said,  
" The books I got today are books of my future. They are about my mate, Bella. She just moved here today and she also got the books. They tell about how things would have gone if we hadn't read the books and helped prevent what's going to happen. Her name is Bella Swan, the chief's daughter. Her mother just cut all ties from her and told her over the phone. If I asked all of you would you come to her house with me?"

Everyone's faces turned to one of compassion and everyone nodded. I pulled Rose aside and handed her Twilight and New Moon. I told her she could read alone or with everyone else if she wanted to. She told me thanks for letting her see what would happen and then we stepped outside. We started running and suddenly I could hear her, my angel.

She was trying to stifle her cries so as not to wake Charlie. The book was right, her mind was an impenetrable wall. Rose took a step back then jumped into Bella's window with a muted thud. We all heard her sit down on the bed and Bella ask astonished,  
"Rosalie? What are you doing here? You're supposed to hate me." She sniffled.  
"I am not sure what I may have done to you in the books. Even still though, I apologize. I never meant to cause you harm, even in this reality. Edward told me what your mom said and I'm so sorry Bella. Shh, it's okay. All of us are here. Can they come in?"  
"Yeah, you guys. Get your butts in here." She called, smiling weakly.

We all jumped into the room one at a time with me last. The second I laid eyes on Bella, my world world seemed to shift. She would be the thing I cared about the most every second of the rest of my life. I would take care of her and cherish her forever. When she saw all of us her tears started again and I walked over to her and sat near her. I sat on her left and Esme walked over and sat on the right. I was glad she seemed to take some comfort in us being there and that made me smile. Her tears started to become even more frequent and it tore my heart. Her sobs were heart-wrenching, real sobs. Not something fake that would get a whiny teenager out of a punishment. No one seemed to notice the scent of Bella's blood and when Alice walked up and hugged her it showed even more.  
"Hi, Bella." Alice said in her musical voice, "I know we'll be great friends. It's nice to finally meet you, instead of just seeing visions of you, Edward, and the family." She gave Bella another hug and Bella said, " I know we will Alice. How are you Jasper, Emmett?"  
"I'm well, thanks Bella. It's truly a pleasure to meet you." Jasper said then Emmett, being himself said,  
"Good, 'lil sis!"

Bella smiled then got a look of deep concentration on her face. She looked at Carlisle then said,  
"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you. I also have a solution that may work as a better solution then just sniffing my blood whenever you're around. What if you take a few samples of my blood and infuse some type of human food in it, then you tell them to find my blood and if they drink it, all they taste is the human food which would make it so they would associate gross tastes to my blood and they wouldn't be so tempted after a few sessions?"  
"Bella, it's alright that you didn't say anything. Reading about us in a book then meeting us must be surreal. Now to your suggestion, I think that's a brilliant idea. Are you sure it's alright with you to take some blood sometime soon?" Carlisle asked while we were all too stunned to say anything.  
"Of course, it's alright. I think it's a wonderful idea." He said to Bella's smile.  
"I just wanted to help do something for the family. Oh, um, I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply-"  
"Bella," Esme started, "You are family and you always will be, never doubt that. I'm so glad you already group yourself with our family."

Bella teared up and a simple tear fell before she yawned while everyone simultaneously decided that it was time for then to leave. Bella gave everyone a hug as they left and soon it was just us two.  
"Could I have a human moment?" Bella asked.  
"Bella, this is your house. I'm not going to be that controlling freak that I was in the books. My behavior was inexplicable and irrevocable. I can't believe that I behaved this way. I promise I will never do what happened in the books and that you'll never have to worry about-"  
"Edward," she said cutting me off, " stop. That hasn't happened and doesn't need to. Now, stay here and I'll be back in a few minutes. Alright?" I nodded and she grabbed some silky pajama's and a toiletry bag before leaving the room.

Bpov

This is so surreal. _Renee_ decided she didn't want to play Mommy anymore and disowned me basically. I got books that are about my future, well what would have been my future if I hadn't read them. I was surprised and in shock over all of this. I unpacked all of my stuff (which wasn't much), Charlie showed me my new truck, I read more then when I found out Renee hated me I went upstairs. My tears had just started when Rosalie, of all people, jumped through my open window into my room. She comforted me for a minute before all of the Cullen's crammed themselves into my room. The books hadn't done them justice. They all looked like Greek Gods even little Alice. Edward stayed back and an irrational fear of him not wanting to be with me overtook me. I disregarded it and told Carlisle about my idea. He told me it was brilliant which made me extremely happy, only surpassed when Esme said I was part of the family. I yawned a few moments later and everyone suddenly decided to go. I gave everyone a hug then suddenly it was just me and Edward. I asked if I could have a human moment to be funny and he went on an apology rant. I stopped him and told him because it hadn't happened, it didn't need to.

I walked into the small conjoining bathroom that Charlie and I will share and turned on the water. I brushed my teeth while waiting for the water warm up then brushed my hair to make it easier after my shower. I put my hand into the running water and saw it was perfect. I stepped into the shower and sighed as the water worked my tense muscles. I quickly washed myself and then the second I was done, I rushed out of the shower and dried off. I threw on my pajama's and walked into my room. Not seeing Edward and feeling foolish, I called out, "Edward?"  
"Yes?" He said from behind me.

My hand flew to my throat as I spun around. He was behind me with his hands raised in a surrendering motion. I smiled then walked up to him saying,  
"You know... I doubted you were real for a little while."  
"Bella, never doubt that I am real. You should get some sleep though. You have to be up at six, maybe earlier thanks to Alice, to get ready for school. It's midnight right now. Should I pick you up for school tomorrow?"  
"If you don't mind. I really don't want Mike, Tyler, and Eric chasing me like lost puppies all day, everyday."  
"Good idea, love. Now please lay down and try-" his phone beeped and he stopped to look at it. I said,  
"Alright. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I rolled over and decided that Forks needs a wakeup call. My _ancient _phone beeped with a text. It said:  
B- Can we make you have a grand entrance?-A So I wrote:  
A- What if Edward and the boys go buy a motorcycle? You and Rose could come over and give me a makeover then Edward and I could ride together to school. It would show everyone that I'm not such a nerd.-B  
B-Good idea! I'll tell Rose and we'll be there tomorrow at six-thirty so be ready to show Forks!-A

I closed my phone and rolled over facing Edward who had gotten into the bed while Alice and were texting. I wondered how she got my number but decided not to worry about it. I wanted to ask Alice to buy me a new phone so Renee couldn't contact me but I decided to wait and talk to her tomorrow. I was thinking over the books when I realized that an electric blanket would solve the problem of him sleeping in my bed. He started humming a song that sounded like what I had imagined the lullaby he supposedly wrote for me. I wanted to ask about it but was already being sucked in by sleep.


	2. Grand Entrances

Alright, I saw another story with the same idea but I promise I mean no copy right. I have the last chapter done and then this chapter. Although I am reading that story, I will not be copying that story. If you like this story so far you should definitely check hers out. It's called Changing the Future also which is how I stumbled across it. In my story, all of the Cullen's are in Bella's grade. Let me know what you think!

Edward woke me up at around five forty-five to tell me that Charlie had to go to work early and Alice would be here in a few minutes. I decided I might as well get up and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and walked back to Edward. I walked right up to him and kissed him on a whim. He froze for a brief second before he responded with repressed passion. He didn't want to lose control and hurt me by being overwhelmed with the heat of the moment. A dainty throat clearing brought us back down to Earth. Alice stood in my doorway with a bag, I'm assuming it had my clothes, and another bag with make-up poking out from the top of the bag. Edward gave me another kiss before walking to the window and saying, " I'll be back in enough time for us to get to school. I love you Bella." I was shocked he said it but eagerly responded with, " I love you too. I'll see you in a bit."

He walked out the window literally and ran off in the direction of his house, I'm assuming. Alice ordered me into the shower when Rose walked into my room and wished me a good morning before setting things that I had never seen up. Rose had generously started the shower and set it to the right temperature for me. I washed my hair and body while savoring the feeling of the water against my body. I grabbed my razor and started to shave because knowing Alice, she had some skirt combo planned for me. I then heard,  
"Really, Bella? You couldn't not try to figure it out!" I smiled indulgently and laughed quietly. After I was finished shaving I reached out of the shower and grabbed two towels. One for my hair and one for my body. I wrapped one into my hair quickly before turning the other into a version of a sleeveless dress. Alice would be proud. I laughed at my thoughts and walked into my room.

It had been turned into a salon like place. Hair products, make-up everything were everywhere. Alice directed me to a chair and set out the clothes I was wearing. I looked at the clothes and thought that I wouldn't be able to pull it off. They had chosen a black bra and underwear set, a white t-shirt, a red leather jacket, and a micro-mini skirt. The skirt was made of denim and would look good, I think. They turned around knowing I was self-conscious and once I had changed I gave an all-clear. Alice looked stunned for a moment before jumping up and down while squealing and clapping her hands. Rose also looked stunned but didn't react like Alice did. She clapped her hands and said, "Wow, you might give me a run for my money." That was when my jaw dropped. I never would ever compare to Rose. She was blonde and beautiful while I'm brunette and plain. I shook my head and told them to get the torture over with. I sat in the chair that previously held my clothes while Alice got started on my makeup and Rose started my hair. They went at a human pace, almost like they wanted to drag it out but when I asked about it, they explained that as a vampire you can't do much with your hair because it won't grow back and if you dye it, you'll never get the exact color of your hair again. Alice said that although make-up works fine on them, she never had someone besides Rose who she could do this kind of thing with and it's nice to be able to do this kind of thing with someone who can enjoy it. Afterwards I felt bad as it lapsed back to silence. I sat quietly after that until Rose said,  
"Bella, I'm sorry for what Renee did to you. She is a horrible mother to do that. Nobody just abandons their child like that. If she were going to end up doing that anyway, she probably just took you to spite Charlie. If I were a mother, I would have left you with Charlie and lived my life without whatever bugged her." She finished.

Alice had just finished putting bright, cherry red lipstick across my lips so I replied, " I know, Rose. I really do. I don't consider her a mother and I don't think I ever really have. I find what she did vile and irreparable. If she didn't want me she should have left me with Charlie one summer."

Nobody said anything for the remainder of the time that my makeup and hair were being done. I relished the silence for a few moments before Alice announced that I was done. I looked in the mirror and almost gasped at how different and... and... _beautiful _I looked. My eyes were done with a smoky texture using a mixture of black, purple, blue, and greens. I had dark black eyeliner lining my lids in heavier marks to make my eyes look bigger. I had a small coating of blush, knowing I probably wouldn't need it anyway. My lips were a bright red and looked like they were made for kissing. There was some mascara on my eyelashes and Alice suddenly decided to put some purple in with the red on my lips. I had to admit, it looked good. Alice grabbed my hands and quickly painted my longish nails a darker red as Rose finished my hair.

When Rose had finally finished my hair I chanced a look. She had straightened it and put some small braids that wouldn't fall out easily and wouldn't hurt my head as the day went on. The braids twined throughout my hair making a small crown across the top of my head that wouldn't be affect by the motorcycle. The design of everything was so intricate I could spend an hour looking at it and never figure it out. Rose and Alice sprayed some hairspray into my hair and let me relax for the last few minutes before Edward would get here.

Alice, not being able to stand still, ran and grabbed a shoe box I hadn't noticed and pulled out a pair of stiletto's. Just because I was trying to get better at the self-confidence thing I didn't visibly cringe although inside I was freaking out. Well, I thought they were stiletto's. I had closed my eyes and relaxed when Alice said, "Relax, they're just knee-high converse. Fashionable and good for riding a bike. Speaking of which, get those on. You need to be ready to go in three minutes. I shrugged my shoulders and put them on. I shrugged on my jacket when I heard the motorcycle and felt butterflies in my stomach.

When I was little, my Dad used to have a motorcycle and sometimes he would bring me with him while I was visiting over summer. A knock sounded on the door and I internally squealed as I thought of Edward seeing me. I gave Alice and Rose a hug and a quick thanks before going to the door and answering it. I grabbed the bag I was using that also had New Moon in it although I only had a few pages to go. Edward stood in the doorway with his helmet in one hand and one for me in a dark shade of blue in his other hand. He looked at me one more time before saying, "Bella, you look stunning. Stunning isn't even a strong enough word. Are you ready?" I nodded and he held out his arm while we walked down to the motorcycle laughing as I made sure not to trip.

Edward climbed onto the bike and gave me my helmet. I stuck my tongue out and gave him a quick kiss before putting on my helmet and straddling the bike. I put my arms around Edward's waist and got ready for him to start the bike. When he did it was like sitting on a growling vampire, hehe see what I did there, and I enjoyed it. He made sure my arms were securely wrapped around his waist before we took off. We got to the school in a few minutes and everyone turned to look at our entrance. Edward parked in a spot next to Emmett's Jeep and took off his helmet. He slid gracefully off of the bike and held out his hand for me. I took his hand in mine and slid my helmet off slowly to keep the suspense alive. He smiled as he realized what I was doing and laughed. As soon as I had the helmet all the way off, he spun me around in the air smiling as I laughed with joy. He gently kissed me on the lips before the Cullen's all got out of Em's Jeep and surrounded me. I gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek and laughed again as I saw everyone's shocked and jealous stares.

Everyone was staring and instead of blushing, I held my head high and ignored the looks. I didn't want to deal with Jessica's drama, Lauren's sluttiness, or all of the guys hanging onto my every word and following me as if I couldn't do these things for myself. The only person I want as a friend is Angela. She's such a sweetheart and wouldn't do the things the other girls did. She sounds like a true friend. I grabbed Edward's hand determinedly and we walked into the office building. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I are all in the same grade so when they had asked Carlisle if they all could switch their schedule's to match mine and he had, reluctantly, agreed they all had cheered and Alice had said they would all make it. We all walked to the office and when we walked in Mrs. Cope seemed to have a hard time breathing. I laughed inwardly and walked up to get my schedule. I casually held it up so all of the vampires would know my classes and then stood back as they poured the charm on thick.

When our schedules were all sorted, we walked out of the office and stood for a minute before I realised I needed to go to my locker. I saw my locker was "conveniently" nearby all of the Cullen's. I wonder who had anything to do with that. I explained the fact that I needed to go to my locker and Edward said he would go with me. I politely asked if anyone else wanted to go and they all politely declined. Alice, of course, made it very... different, I guess is the right word. "No thanks Bella. I have something to go study quickly." She said loudly before dancing off with Jasper at her side. Well, yeah, she danced while Jasper walked at a slower pace but still being able to see her and watch to make sure she was alright. Her happiness was infectious as always and I walked with a slight skip to my step as I went to my locker with Edward. Jasper however, was high off of Alice's happiness. That thought sent me into a giggle fest.  
"What are you thinking, love?" Edward asked and I thought, If I got a dime for every time you're going to ask that, which sent me into some more giggles. When I calmed down enough to explain, all of the vampires were listening and started laughing when I explained both thoughts. I told Edward he had better start keeping dimes in his pockets and he showed me that he already did by handing me one. I smiled and then we walked off for real this time.

I saw Alice's locker was to the left of mine and Edward's to the right. Most people in the hallway were staring at us and I smirked as I saw Mike and Tyler whispering furiously and gesturing to me. I spun my combination and grabbed all of the books I needed, since Edward had been gracious enough to put it all in my locker this morning while he was waiting for me to finish getting ready. Edward, being the gentleman, asked me if he could carry my books and I smiled graciously at him as the first bell rang, signaling we needed to get to homeroom. We walked into the classroom and all of the people in the class looked at us. I looked at Edward and smiled before we went to go sit next to the Cullen's. I laughed when Emmett whispered high on happiness in my ear and nodded because it was totally true. Jasper was high on Alice's, well everyone's, happiness which made all of us happier. If you understood that anyway.

I looked around and saw the two people I was hoping to avoid. Jessica and Mike were in this class. I looked at Rose and whispered, "Do you think there's any saliva in Mike's mouth right now? I think he's drooled it everywhere." She laughed and replied, "Nope, and there's definitely no blood rushing to his brain. And Jessica's face? Hilarious! She's so jealous you're already dating Eddie-boy here while she's been trying ever since we got here."  
"Rose?" Edward started getting into the conversation. " Are you a mind reader too? That's almost exactly what she was thinking."  
"No, I can just read girls." She laughed as the bell rang.

The teacher walked in and called attendance then dismissed us a moment later after passing out paperwork. I put it all into a folder I had brought just in case then we walked to our first class. Which was a creative writing class. While we sat down, Edward sat next to me and draped his arm around my chair while playing with my hair. He was making sure all of the guys knew I was his. I kissed him quickly and then class started. After writing we had Trig, cooking, English, Spanish, then lunch.

I put all of my things in my locker and set the books for the rest of my classes, Biology and Gym. Thankfully we got out of Spanish early so we sat at the table we did in the books and I smiled. Edward and I went to the lunch line to get some food before the rush of students. Edward picked some healthy stuff and he ended up picking lemonade, pizza, and an apple. I wasn't expecting them to be serving this today.

Alice walked up to the table a minute later and said, "Hi everyone! Bella, you should eat otherwise you'll be really hungry during gym."  
"Thanks Alice, I'll eat. I was contemplating where this came from. School lunches have never been the best." Everyone laughed and I brought up the fact that this was what I ate the first time I ate with Edward. I explained to them how we had been talking about my theories so I said,  
"I'm gonna quote, '_I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly.'_ Remember? Twilight, page 87 lines 21 and 22."  
"Dang Bella! Do you have a photographic memory?" Emmett asked.  
"Actually I do, but even though I'm supposed to have a perfect memory sometimes things slip."  
"Really?" Jasper asked, astonished.  
"Yes, test me." I said.  
"What's track six on Taylor Swift's album, Red?" Alice asked.  
"22," I answered.

"What's on page 452 of Twilight?" Emmett asked, still shocked.  
"Chapter 23 the Angel. It's when I had a broken neck, ribs, and leg. My head was bleeding and as I swam in and out of consciousness I referred to Edward as my angel. Are we done here?" I asked.  
"You- You just summed up an entire chapter in a sentence. What? How?"  
"Simple. It just must be too hard for your brain," I replied but then felt bad.

Edward suggested we get a head start on the way to Biology and we left. We walked to our lockers and grabbed our books and a notebook. I sat next to Edward in his seat and we talked for a moment before I realised we were alone in the room and I could take advantage of this moment and read. I read some and managed to finish the Volterra chapters. I was beyond mad but I couldn't say anything because at that precise moment the bell rang and suddenly there were kids pouring into the room.

Mr. Banner came in late and Edward explained that because he had a headache he didn't want to teach so he grabbed a T.V set to have us watch a movie. Mr. Banner turned on the movie and then a moment later, Edward said he was asleep.  
"Hmm... Whatever shall we do? How about this?" I grabbed his hand and traced random patterns until I had the question, would pen write on his hand? I grabbed his hand and kept drawing patterns while stealthily reaching for my pen. I uncapped it and when I was sure his eyes were closed I drew a heart on his hand and was astonished when a moment later it vanished. Edwards eyes opened and he started me.

The bell rang a moment later so I didn't have much time to revel in my discovery. I gave Edward and Emmett a scrunched up look when Emmett scared me by sneaking up behind me. That made them smile even more and I stomped towards the gym. Edward sobered up and walked quickly beside me.

Gym passed without much incident and when we walked out to the motorcycle I was shocked to see a note on the windshield. I walked up to read it and it said,  
"_ Bella,  
I know you're faking it with Cullen. Just come to me. Call me, Mike." _His number was scrawled underneath that and when I was sure he was looking I took the paper and brought it to the nearest trash can. I threw it in and gave Edward a huge kiss when I got back. I took my helmet and straddled the bike getting ready to go to the Cullen house.

xxxxx

So... Fluff! Let me know what you thought? Please?


End file.
